


Coffee meeting | Mork x Sun

by lostinbl



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Dark Blue Kiss (TV), เพื่อนแก้เหงา | Blue Kiss - hideko_sunshine
Genre: Coffee meeting, Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, cute boyfriends, ewww, just a little, mork is a grumpy boyfriend, some making out happens, sun has lovely friends, they're in love, who's not actually that grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinbl/pseuds/lostinbl
Summary: Sun's weird coffee nerd friends come over for a game night and Mork is forced to join.
Relationships: Mork/Sun (Dark Blue Kiss), Mork/Sun (Kiss Me Again)
Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555300
Comments: 6
Kudos: 223





	Coffee meeting | Mork x Sun

Mork was still not sure where exactly Sun had met the group of six people that were about to come over. The only thing he knew was that they were all coffee enthusiasts, one way or another. A few of them owned cafés, a few worked in cafés and the rest simply loved coffee. It was a weird bunch, of that Mork was sure. Which is why he had no desire to join in on the night with Sun and his guests. However, like it often happened, Mork lost the fight. Which is why not much later he found himself standing downstairs in front of the counter with a beaming Sun next to him. The café owner had already arranged the tables into a single long one to fit more people than Mork would've liked to meet. Apparently, this weird coffee group of Sun's gathered together a few times a year and this time the meeting was held in Sun's cafe. Over the years the group had grown into accepting plus-ones which Mork is sure to be the only reason why he was there in the first place.  
  
Ten to eight the first guests arrived, soon followed by all the rest. To Mork's surprise, everyone greeted Mork like he was an old friend instead of someone they just met. It made Mork a little uneasy. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of stories Sun had been going around telling for everyone to react like they did. No one seemed to questions how Sun, the literal _sun_ had managed to get a grumpy, ear pierced, motorbiking boyfriend and instead accepted him into the group with no fuss. At first it was strange, but as the evening proceeded, it became less and less strange. Mork soon found that all the people Sun hang out with were actually extremely fun to have around. He was annoyed with himself for that realisation. Suddenly all the complaining he did earlier seemed stupid. He wanted to curse at Sun.  
  
The point of each meeting, so to say, was to update each other on their lives as well as play games and have a good time. Before every meeting, all the members pitched in and bought something to be given for the winner of the evening. The games they played varied and everyone, even the plus-ones, had a chance to win the prize. This time the games of the evening were a compilation of several different card games. After three hours of playing and a few beers later, Mork and Sun came out as winners. After the last game had ended the twelve people stayed around for a little while longer before they each left with wide smiles and loud laughter.  
  
"So... Was it that horrible?" Sun asks as he closes the door after the last guest. Mork is sitting on the table, his arms crossed. He purses his lips. Sun smirks.  
"No", Mork eventually answers. Sun's smirk turns into a smile as he chuckles. He walks past Mork to observe the new coffee grinding machine they just won. He already has one hand grinder in his shop but this one is bigger and smoother to use. He can bring the old one upstairs and use this one here in the shop. 

Mork looks at his boyfriend and his eyes soften. Sun's beaming at the machine, his eyes sparkling in excitement. Mork might not be such a huge fan of all-things-coffee, but he sure as hell loves the effect it has on Sun. Sun is always attractive but there are two occasions when he can take Mork's breath away: freshly showered and entranced in his hobby. Whenever Sun has that excited look on his face Mork thinks he looks almost as attractive as he does when he comes out of the shower. Almost. 

Mork jumps off the table and walks over to Sun, wrapping his arms around the man's waist. Sun raises his eyebrows in surprise at the sudden back hug. Mork is not usually that big on cuddles. Or well, instigating cuddles. Sun's dead sure that the boy does actually immensely enjoy them, he's just too awkward to be the one starting it. Surprisingly that's not a problem when it comes to sex... Sun chuckles.  
"I was sure you were gonna lose the last round", Sun says as he places his own hands on top of Mork's crossed ones. During the last round they were tied with his other friend but then Mork won the point and the round ended.  
"Mork bites his lower lip as he sighs, pressing his head against the space between Sun's shoulder blades.  
"I cheated", Mork mumbles against his boyfriend’s shirt. Sun smells of coffee and the body wash he always uses. Mork loves the smell.  
"What?" Sun asks raising his eyebrows, not sure if he heard correctly. Mork closes his eyes preparing to be scolded.  
"I cheated..." Mork repeats again, this time a little louder. Sun freezes. Mork bites his teeth together. Here it comes. To his surprise, however, Sun doesn't scold him and instead bursts out laughing. Taken aback Mork unravels his arms and steps aside, letting Sun turn around.  
"Now why on earth would you do that?" Sun can barely get the words out between his laughs. Suddenly Mork feels like he's the one being laughed at and he gets a sudden need to defence himself.  
"You looked at that machine like it was the most wonderful thing you had ever seen! I could tell that you wanted it so I might've peeked at your friend's cards while he went into the bathroom.. I didn't touch them, I only looked!! And then he just happened to have the one card that could defeat me so I knew which one of mine to lay down first.." Mork's explanation dies out and he turns his head away in embarrassment. He feels a warm hand on his chin as Sun lifts his head up, forcing their eyes to meet. His eyes are warm and sparkling with laughter.  
"You cheated a game of cards just so I can win a coffee machine?" Sun asks. The sweetness of his tone forces a shiver down Mork's spine. He's not sure whether he dislikes the tone Sun used or not. Uncontrollably Mork's eyes move down to Sun's lips and unconsciously he licks his own drawing Sun's eyes down.  
"Maybe", Mork mutters, his eyes unable to lift up. And then those goddamn lips spread into a smirk again and of course Mork has to kiss it away.  
"Thank you", Sun mumbles between their kisses, the smirk still evident on his voice. Mork grunts as an answer as he tugs Sun closer. As Mork pushes them upstairs, he's extremely glad that Rain is not home.


End file.
